Operation FOWKID
by Metallic efekt
Summary: What gets Ichigo to smile to himself and stop hanging out with his friends? Orihime and the girls wanna find out so they start operation FOWKID.Follow them and see if the operation is a success. Yaoi. RenIchi


**Hello again everybody! This is a short one-shot I came up with recently. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warnings: boys kissing, implied sex**

**~the girls' P.O.V.**

"Tatsuki-chan, do you know what's wrong with Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue Orihime asked her friend when they were sitting in café with their other (female) friends.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked in return.

"You know, he's wearing that goofy grin and he doesn't hand out with his friends after school."

"Maybe he is seeing someone?" Mahana suggested.

"Kurosaki Ichigo having a girlfriend? That's something I would like to see; he always scares all the girls away with his scowling face." Tatsuki said laughing.

"Or maybe it's a guy." Rukia said. "That would be hot." the bunny-loving girl continued because she was a huge yaoi-fangirl.

"Yes it would." Orihime and Chizuru agreed and three of them started to picture Ichigo making out with another guy. Soon they were drooling and nursing their nosebleeds.

"Yeah, totally hot." they agreed.

"If you are so curious, why don't you just ask him?" Michiru asked.

"That wouldn't work with Ichigo; he never answers questions like that. If you wanna know something you'll probably have to stalk him and see for yourselves." Tatsuki answered.

"Maybe we should do that." Rukia said thoughtfully.

"Yay! Let's start operation FOWKID!" Orihime exclaimed.

"FOWKID?" the others asked.

"Operation Find Out What Kurosaki-kun Is Doing. We can be like those secret agents I saw on TV yesterday." the auburn-haired girl explained excitedly.

"Sound good, who else is with us?" Rukia asked.

"Me." everybody except Kunieda Ryo said. "We want to know what gets Kurosaki to smile the way he does."

"Okay then, let's follow him tomorrow after school!" Orihime chirped.

**~Ichigo's P.O.V. ~**

Ichigo was sitting under a tree with his (male) friends eating lunch. All the girls had been acting strange today and he felt like they were watching him. 'Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter.' he thought. After all, _he_ had promised to meet him in the park after school today.

**~the girls' P.O.V. ~**

Finally the school day had ended and now they were following their target Kurosaki Ichigo. It looked like he was heading for a park on the outskirts of Karakura Town where very few people went nowadays.

"I wonder what he's going to do there." Rukia whispered while they peeked around a corner.

"He's probably having a date there." Chizuru whispered back.

"Yes but with whom?" Orihime agreed.

"Hello lovely ladies! What are you doing here? Oh? Are you stalking Ichigo?" a voice shouted from behind them.

"Shut up Keigo." Tatsuki hissed and covered Keigo's mouth with a hand. "Yes, we are stalking Ichigo; we want to find out what he's been doing lately."

"We think he might be seeing someone." Orihime added.

"So can you be quiet now?" Tatsuki asked. Keigo nodded.

"Can I come too? I wanna see who's gotten Ichigo's attention; she must be hot."

"Sure, as long as you stay quiet."

"We have to hurry or we'll lose him; he went into the park already." Chizuru said and so they hurried to the park. There they hid behind a few trees and what they saw was something the girls had hoped for but not actually expected.

Ichigo was making out with a tall, hot, tattooed, redheaded guy that Rukia and Orihime recognized as no one else that Abarai Renji. Renji had his arms around Ichigo's back and waist while Ichigo had his wrapped around the other's neck. Suddenly there was a thud and the two redheads broke apart to see where the sound had come from.

**~Ichigo's and Renji's P.O.V. ~**

They were engaged in a passionate make-out session when they heard a thud. They broke apart to see what it was and were surprised to see Keigo lying on the ground with a nosebleed. Then they noticed the girls still standing behind some trees but also they had major nosebleeds.

"Hey, wanna knock them out as well?" Ichigo asked his lover with a playful smirk.

"Why not baby, let's give 'em a real show." Renji answered with an expression matching Ichigo's.

The couple resumed their kissing but this time Ichigo hooked one leg around Renji's waist and grinded against him while Renji placed a palm on Ichigo's knee and slowly slid it along his thigh to the said males ass and started massaging it. In return Ichigo let out almost whorish moans and it didn't take long before they heard several thuds as the girls passed out from their nosebleeds.

When they broke apart they saw that only Rukia and Orihime were standing but only barely. Ichigo placed one more kiss on his lover's lips and watched in amusement as they both fell to the ground holding their bleeding noses.

"Looks like we did a good job, ne?" he commented.

"Yeah, but let's go now; that made me horny an' there's so many things I wanna do ta ya t'night baby."

"Oh yeah? Let's go then, my dad and sisters aren't home tonight so we have the house all to ourselves."

"Lucky." Renji grinned and they left.

**~Keigo's and the girls' P.O.V. ~**

A few hours later the girls and Keigo finally started to wake up.

"We were right; Ichigo was seeing someone." Mahana stated.

"Yeah, and it _was_ a guy." Rukia said.

"And it was _totally hot_." Orihime added.

"Totally. There's something about _Kurosaki Ichigo_ being dominated by someone in _that_ way." Chizuru exclaimed.

"Now that that's been proved, let's go home, I'm hungry." Rukia said.

"Yeah." the others agreed.

**~Ichigo's and Renji's P.O.V. ~**

If someone would've been standing outside Ichigo's room that night they would've heard a lot of things like: _'Please, harder Renji'_, _'Feels good, you're so tight baby.'_ and _'Right there! Nngh…I'm gonna come.'_ but luckily for the couple, no one was there.


End file.
